naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiering System
A ranked system in the crossover series that determines the character's power status and skills, as well as their destructive capability. Explanation This system is based on the principle that according to infinity in projective geometry, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is an infinite number of times greater than the preceding number. In addition, according to Brane Cosmology, universes consist of 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions + 1 temporal dimension) branes in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 of them. Power of the Verse(s) Scale The scale goes from 10-2 via scaling with each level that carries a certain destructive capability. 'Tier 10: Regular' '10-C:' Below Average Human level Physically impaired humans and most animals. '10-B:' Average Human level Normal human characters and certain animals. '10-A:' Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies and strong animals. 'Tier 9: Street' '9-C:' Street level Peak Human to Low Superhuman, Few physically very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. '9-B:' Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. '9-A:' Room/Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. 'Tier 8: Superhuman' '8-C:' Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. '8-B:' City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. '8-A:' Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. 'Tier 7: Nuclear' '7-C:' Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. '7-B:' City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. '7-A:' Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. 'Tier 6: Tectonic' '6-C:' Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. '6-B:' Country level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. '6-A:' Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. 'Tier 5: Planetary' '5-C:' Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. '5-B:' Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A:' Large/Multi-Planet level Characters who can create/destroy multiple planets, or large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. 'Tier 4: Stellar' '4-C:' Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. '4-B:' Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. '4-A:' Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. 'Tier 3: Cosmic' '3-C:' Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. '3-B:' Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. '3-A:' Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: * Universe level: Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. * High Universe level: Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-Dimensional power, alternately 4-dimensional power that is less than universal in scale. 'Tier 2: Multi-Universal' '2-C:' Multi-Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level+: ("Low 2-C") This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. *Multi-Universe level: Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. '2-B:' Multiverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to 10^500 universal space-time continuums. 10^500 is the scientifically theorized number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums within our own multiverse. '2-A:' Multiverse level+ Characters who can instantly create and/or destroy 10^500 to an infinite number ("High 2-A") of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. "High 2-A" also includes 5-dimensional characters. Other Tiering Pages Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Durability Category:Important Terms Category:Power Status